Elf
by b3horses
Summary: This is made after the book. Not the movie. But because they didnt have the book part I decided to just put it on movies. Please give feedback. I'll enjoy even the bad ones. This is told in Arya's POV.
1. The Beginning of a new Era

They had succeded. The Varden had finally captured the last egg. Eragon held the egg in his possesion, it was a bright green egg, with the same lighter viens running through it as had Saphira's egg, long ago. It was had to believe that only a couple short years ago Eragon himself had been a plain farm boy, out on a hunt when Saphira's egg had appeared to him.  
Eragon sighed, almost lost in his memories. Saphira peered over his shoulder at the egg and blew a warm breath on it. **My brother...** She murmured softly. Since the egg's arrival she had taken over a maternal role for the egg. Saphira turned her ice blue eyes onto Eragon. [b]What is wrong, young one?[/b] She asked, his thoughts in turmoil.  
Eragon set the egg on the makeshift nest on the table beside him. **Its Arya... I just can't get her out of my head... no matter how hard I try!** Eragon stood up in a slight rage. He had promised, made a vow to Arya, never to let his feelings for her show again... but how could he stand to be around her when all he wanted was to be with her? Didn't she feel anything for the young Dragon Rider?  
Saphira gave a small sigh and placed a large claw on his shoulder. They were in their tent, somewhere in the Hadarac desert, hiding from Galbritixe's forces so they could recuperate. **Youngling... Such as the heart yearns..it is not wise to dwell on it..Unhealthy in fact...**  
Eragon scowled and brushed her claw off of his shoulder. **Don't you think I know that?!** He raged in his mind to her. He sighed when he felt her recoil from his harsh words. **I'm sorry Saphira... I just.. don't know...** Eragon plopped down on his bed and fell back, looking up at the ceiling of his tent. Saphira pretended to ignore him, cleaning her scales as a soft knock sounded on the flap of his tent.  
"Come in..." Eragon said, sitting up to see who entered. And would you guess it? It was the objects of his thoughts. Eragon stood up, clearing his throat and mind. Arya flashed a grin at Saphira then turned to study Eragon. "I was told to come get the egg and carry it around camp to see if any could make it hatch..."  
Eragon pointed towards the table where the egg sat. Arya quickly glided over and picked the egg, a breeze, from out of no where, rose up in his tent and picked up and played with Arya's hair as the egg gave a small wriggle.  
**He likes you!** Saphira exclaimed in her mind, loud enough for Arya and Eragon to both hear.

A swirl of green light wound itself around Arya, eveloping her in a huge swirl of light. Arya jumped back. "Eragon... What.. what do I do?" She asked nervously as the wind blew all around her.  
"It's choosing you." He murmured. "Give it a second, it'll stop." Arya cast her nervous glance at Eragon. She had carried Saphira's egg along with countless others for long years and never had this happened to her. The wind died down and the light receded back into the egg.  
Arya sat down. "Why me? One has never chosen me before..." She looked down at the emerald egg. She felt Eragon's weight sit down beside her; thoughts swirled in her mind. This shouldn't be her. There had never been a female dragon rider before, not even a female elf.  
Eragon shrugged, Arya could tell he was trying to hide his feelings. "Maybe it's time for a change..." Eragon murmured, his deep, rustic voice conveying no emotion. "Maybe you can ask the dragon when it hatches..." Arya could tell he was conversing with Saphira.  
Saphira's thoughts came as a welcome breeze to Arya's confused mind. **Welcome to our ranks, Arya Elf-Wanderer. **Saphira murmured. Arya sighed.  
**I guess I better go tell Nasuada...** Arya muttered a goodbye and left Eragon and Saphira's tent. Where was the joy she was supposed to feel? The egg was still as she carried it. Arya kept her head bowed as she reached Nasuada's tent. Outside the tent were Nasuada's personal gaurds. The urgals were in in post now, two of them. They both muttered a hello and stepped aside to let her in.  
Nasuada stood up from her chair when Arya entered. "Good. The egg is here!" She said joyfully, noticing the emerald egg in Arya's arms.  
Arya lifted her head and looked Nasuada straight in the eyes. "It has chosen me. I am the last, the third dragon rider." She said, her chin lifting high. Suprise flittered over Nasuada's dark face, much like her father's had been. Deep scars were visible on Nasuada's arm, from her contest with her own peoples.  
Nasuada studied Arya for a moment, before turning to one of her servants. "Have a tent set up beside Eragon's. As large if not larger than his. Honor your new hero and spread the news that Arya Drottingu is the first ever recorded female Dragon Rider." The servant bowed low and scurried off through a back flap in the tent. Excited murmurs could be heard from outside.  
Arya waited for Nasuada to speak. "You sure it has chosen you?" Nasuada finally spoke after a few moments.  
Arya nodded, her eyes hardening to steel determination. "If you do not believe me, which I think you do since you sent your maid to spread the news, then you may confer with Eragon. He will only attest to the fact that the egg chose me." Arya could see a flitter of some emotion cross Nasuada's face before she covered it. Was that jealousy?  
Nasuada nodded. "Naturally." She murmured. "You do realize that Eragon is your master now? Or do you already know the ways of a Dragon Rider?" A hint of anger was directed in Nasuada's words. Of course Nasuada was angry the elves had hid the knowledge of Oromis and Glaedr to themselves.  
Arya shook her head. "Though I doubt there is much more I need to learn, I will be thrilled to learn the ways of a Shur'tugal." Nasuada nodded.  
"Is there anything else you will be needing then, Rider?" Cold indifference had entered Nasuada's tone the minute Eragon was mentioned both times. Arya shook her head. "No there is not. I shall leave you now..." Arya bowed low, almost mockingly before going back to Eragon's tent.

In the middle of the night, maybe a week later, cracking awoke Arya. She sat bolt upright in bed and looked around, grabbing her dagger from the bedside table. She slipped out of bed and picked up the rocking egg, setting the knife back down. Arya sighed in relief as she sunk back into her bed.  
Arya could hear the stirring of Eragon moving around in the tent next to hers. A wisp, tendril of Eragon's mind reached out to her. Obviously he realized what was happening. Eragon said no words to her simply let the tendril of thought consume Arya's mind.  
Memories flooded her mind, not hers, of a night much like this one. In a shack on the outside of Carvahall. A cracking startled a young farmer boy awake, who too, rose in alarm. A blue stone wobbled on a shelf along the wall as the boy got up, curious as to what was going on.  
The stone fell off of the shelf, cracking, a chunk flying off. The boy stepped forward and crouched down, peering at the strange thing happening. Suddenly the egg tilted and out plopped a little winged creature. Not a bird. It was scaled.. and had spikes along its back.  
Confusion swept the young boys mind as a wisp of thought, alien to him, grabbed hold of his mind, with one thought. Hunger. The boy, Eragon, left the room and came back with small chunks of meat and fed the creature until it was full. Then he reached out with his hand.......  
[b]Happy birthday little one...[/b] Eragon's deep male voice filled Arya's head as the thoughts receded. Arya looked down on her bed. And emerald dragon had fallen out of the cracked egg. All that remained of the egg were broken shards.  
A tear rolled down Arya's cheek once _his_ thoughts left her head. So given with love, as was anything he did. Arya hesitated before sticking her hand out for the hatchling to sniff as she had seen Eragon's do. The emerald dragon immediatly nuzzled her palm.  
An electrifying sizzle ran up her arm, if she had been weaker it would have knocked her out. Arya held her breath and clenched her teeth until the tingling subsided. The dragon climbed into her lap and pushed Arya onto her back. Arya gave a small grin through her tears.  
Had she not been suspecting the electric shock, she would have been frightened and hurt. Eragon didn't deserve what Arya offered. He didn't deserve a simple friendship when he loved her so. Arya bit her lower lip as she caressed the dragon's head, hoping to be soothed.  
The dragon lay against her bosom letting her think, listening to her thoughts. Arya hadn't even felt the difference in her head when the dragon took her thoughts. She gave a wry, sad chuckle as she turned her head to look at the tent wall that bordered Eragon's tent.  
Arya choked and turned on her side, away from the thought of Eragon and cuddled the warm baby that cuddled back and blew warm breaths on her. Arya closed her eyes and slept, not peacefully, for she hadn't slept peacefully since Eragon rescued her.

Arya woke up slowly the next morning, the dragon gone from her arms. Arya sat up in alarm. What if someone had snuck in and dragonnapped her baby!?  
Eragon was lounging in a chair, he sat up and the movement caught her eye. Her baby was perched on his shoulder happily eating a small rat he offered it. Eragon grabbed the dragon with his calloused hands and handed it back to the elf he loved.  
Arya blinked in thanks, waiting for her new master to speak.  
"It needs a name. Oh and.. its male.." Eragon gave a half-smile, trying as always to hide his evident feelings for her. Arya nodded in thanks.  
Arya peered at the dragon, trying to hide her discord from Eragon. **Elfric... **Came to her mind. The dragon nibbled happily and gayly on her hair. Arya said the name aloud and the dragon gave a happy peep and Eragon smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds good to me Arya..." Eragon murmured as Elfric tried to fly feebly. Arya caught him before he hit the ground and set the dragon back on the bed. Her troubled thoughts must have shown through her eyes for Eragon asked what was wrong.

Arya sighed. "Its just... How are we going to train and work together if Elfric is not going to be big enough to ride for a few months?" She asked as she sat down beside the dragon. Eragon looked back towards his tent, obviously listening to Saphira who poked her head through the opening to peer at her brother.

Eragon nodded at Saphira, obviously agreeing on something. Eragon gave a deep sigh and turned his blue gaze on Arya. "Well.. there is a way to make him full grown now... But... its not recommended..." Eragon looked back at Saphira. "Saphira will take Elfric now... if you want to do this..."

Arya looked at him. "Will it cause any harm?" She asked worriedly. Eragon shook his head and Arya stood up and handed Elfric to Saphira, who immediatly grabbed him and took off into the sky.

'Come with me.. We shall spar while they are..gone..." Arya nodded and followed him to the sparring feild where she grabbed her sword and gave it a few twists before blocking it and getting into her fighting stance. Eragon did the same with Brisingr and then twisted his body towards her, striking at Arya's side with lightning speed and no warning.

Arya dodged out of the way by jumping in the air and doing a small flip. Right as she landed she stuck out with her sword, Eragon just blocked it before it could hit his chest. Eragon's speed still surprised Arya at times. He was as fast as the best elf while still being human.

Arya stepped back and lowered her sword for a moment and looked curiously at Eragon. "What'll happen to me?" She asked curiously. Eragon relaxed his stance. They both knew she was good enough at everything without being a dragon rider.

Eragon shrugged. "I suppose you'll only grow smarter... we'll just have to see..." Arya saw Eragon looked down at a pouch around his neck. "Its a question for a master...." He looked around, seeing nobody even remotely near Eragon sat on the ground, pulling Arya with him and revealing a golden stone. Eragon's voice was hushed. "This is Glaedr's Eldunari... Remember?"

Arya gave a small nod, remembering the night he showed her. "Is it safe to ask Glaedr though?" She asked, taking the stone in her hand. Eragon nodded and Arya reached out with her mind to converse with Glaedr.


	2. Affairs of the Heart and Other Stuffs

Glaedr's husky voice fill Arya's mind. **Oh to only soar the skies again...** Arya could feel the great dragon's sadness. Ayra hesistated before talking to Glaedr. **Go on and talk to me Elf-Child. I know you're there...  
**Arya bit her lower lip. **I was... I'm a dragon rider now, Glaedr...** She then found herself sitting on a grassy meadow with Glaedr laying down in front of her, facing her. His large golden eyes peering at her curiously. **I...I don't... I wanna know what's going to happen to me.. I'm an Elf...  
**Glaedr gave a small chuckle, bouncing his head. **And you want me to tell you what's going to happen? Well I'm afraid I can't do that. You will have to figure that out for yourself Elf-Child.** Arya frowned and looked down into her lap. Glaedr blew his warm breath on him. **What else is bothering you, Arya?** He asked, trying to peer into her face.  
Arya looked away. **My duties didn't keep me from loving Faolin... But he died while we were performing our duties.. How can I love another while duties are still there to be performed? How can I let my heart go so easily again?** She felt a small tear trickle down her face, hoping that it didn't show to Eragon.  
Glaedr gave a sigh. **This was yours and Saphira's secret, was it not?** Arya gave a small nod, knowing her thoughts, her whole mind were open to Glaedr at the moment. **You love Eragon ShadeSlayer?** Again Arya nodded. Glaedr gave a small huff and studied Arya for a moment. **One thing the dragons don't have to worry about is love, hardly ever is love entered into the equation when mating. But other races.. well they aren't so lucky. But one thing is known... the heart chooses what it needs, whether the owner wants to or not.  
**Arya was quiet. What could she say to this? What was she to do? **Thank you, Ebrithil...** Glaedr gave a last nod before everything went black and Arya returned her mind to the real world. She had to blink a few times, she had been staring off into space during the procession. Eragon was practicing his swordsmanship by himself while he waited for Arya. Arya stood up, untwisting and bended her legs. She went up behind Eragon and gave him the Eldunari.  
Eragon turned around and studied Arya before sheathing Brisingr. "Thank you, Eragon Bromsson." She said, her hand on his shoulder, her voice soft. Glaedr's words made sense. Her heart led her in the direction she would eventually go. The only thing she could do was follow it. She took a deep breath, staring into his brown eyes. His cheeks began to flame and she let go of him and looked up at the darkening sky. She had been talking for far too long. "When do you think they'll be back?" She asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.  
Eragon cleared his voice behind her. "They're done. Just waiting for you to be ready. Elfric is big enough to ride and fight now..." He said. "Are you read, Arya Svit-kona?" Arya gave a shaky nod as he called for Saphira. Suddenly the woosh of four wings came loud and nearly popping her ears. Saphira landed first, then Elfric behind her. Saphira reached out to Arya's mind. **I did the best I could. I gave him memories and a quick training session so he could figure out his new body. I also taught him everything I know about the ancient language and english. Anything else, you'll have to do. Just be prepared and keep your mind connected to him always. He's still a baby...** Arya nodded and turned to the emerald dragon, Elfric, standing next to Saphira, nearly half her size. He landed somewhat clumsily but quickly regained his balance.  
Arya looked at Eragon for reassurance. At his nod she reached out with her mind. At once a vibrant and warm personality greeted her troubled mind. **Elfric?** Arya asked, her heart thumping. Saphira was right, despite his size, his mind was really young feeling, and new. Elfric pushed his nose and bright emerald eyes closer to Arya's face to peer into hers. Arya gulped, not in fear, never.  
**Arya....** The warm welcoming thought came to her. Arya sighed in relief. **Arya my mistress. My rider. Saphira my friend. Eragon her rider. Arya mine...** He gave a small growl as Eragon stepped forward before turning back to Saphira as she muttered something to him. **I am Elfric, third in the line of New Dragons. My rider is Arya Svit-kona. My enemy is Galbatorix, Murtagh, Thorn the Egg-Crusher, and Shruikan the Decieved.** A snarl met Elfric's thoughts.  
Arya stepped forward and placed her hand on Elfric's broad nose. **Calm my dragon-love. **Elfric watched Arya and his snarls ceased. Arya rubbed the scales down his neck and he lowered his head, calming down. Arya gave a small smile, not noticing Nasuada's footsteps behind her. It was only when Nasuada spoke did anyone turn around.  
"So this is the new dragon. Welcome Bjartskular." She gave a small bow, her dark hair falling into her face before she stood back up straight. **Nasuada, leader of the Varden. We are under her control?** Elfric asked Arya.  
Arya, kept her hand on Elfric's neck. "Nasuada. I must insist on returning to Ellesmira for my mother." Arya ducked her head. "She must know what is to become of me. I also request that Eragon come with me, for I need training in the ways of the Dragon Riders. We shall return as swiftly as we can." **Somewhat... Just pay attention, Elfric and see how Saphira handles herself. She is your mentor, your Ebrithil.** Elfric gave a small nod of agreement and she felt his mind connecting with Saphira's, making all four of the dragons and riders connected. Arya was surprised at Eragon's control in his thoughts and how good he was at hiding his thoughts now. Eragon gave a smug smile which made Arya blush, blocking her mind from him as best she could without blocking him out completely.  
Nasuada looked at them suspiciously. For some reason she didn't trust Arya or Eragon anymore. What had happened here? Arya wondered. Nasuada finally nodded. "I suppose you must. Just remember that you are part of the Varden and have a duty to perform now." Nasuada's voice was almost filled with venom. Eragon stepped forward.  
"With all due respect, Nasuada, but what has changed your judgement of us? Do you not trust us anymore?" He gave a small bow of his head, Arya kept her mouth shut, simply picking up the saddle and strapping it to Elfric who wriggled in silent protest to the saddle until Saphira scolded him.  
"No I trust you. Just things on my mind. Carry on and keep in touch. I want you to return as quickly as possible." Nasuada's voice was suddenly softer when addressing Eragon. That's when it all clicked in Arya's mind. Arya gave a small chuckle as Nasuada left. Saphira's saddle was already upon her back. Eragon walked over and began helping Arya.  
"What are you laughign at Arya?" He asked once all the straps were in place and Arya had sat in the saddle.  
"Just a funny thought." Arya replied, keeping her eyes averted and her mind blocked from Eragon. She felt him try to find out what was going on in her head but give up at the walls blocking his way. "Shall we go?" **Can you do this Elfric?** She asked. Elfric gave a small snort and lunged into the air.  
**Can I do this? Bah. I am a Dragon! Of course I can carry a little flea upon my back!** He retorted. Saphira and Eragon ascended into the sky below them and they were off to begin the journey of Arya's new life. Her Gedwey Ignasia shined on her right palm, and her heart lie where it would forever remain.


	3. Time to Let Go

Arya sat bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down her face. "Faolin..." Was her broken cry. Arya looked around, her nightmare had seemed so real again... Why was he haunting her? Arya wiped her face, Elfric's light snores could be heard from the main room in her new home here in Ellesmera. Her mother and made her take a dragon rider's house. This was had obviously been occupied by a rider with a green dragon like her. Except this green dragon looked like it had had an attitude, there were green marks in the wooden walls. Of course everything was wooden, it was a tree.  
Arya got up, her nightdress nearly tripping her up as she made her way to the main room. Elfric's wing was lightly raised, giving enough crawl space to crawl under and cuddle to his tummy. Arya bent down and climbed under the webby green wing, the air underneath was very warm giving her no need for a blanket. Tears were still streaming down her face as she pressed it into Elfric's scales.  
Elfric woke up, sending a silent question to her mind as he lifted his wing and peered at her. He gave a soft blow of warm air on her head and nuzzled her for a moment, feeling her pain. He then lay his head down close to her and covered his head and her body with his wing. Arya silently sobbed into his wing. She knew it was near morning and she needed to get ready to train with Eragon but she had to regain her composure or someone would find out what was hidden inside of her.  
Oh how she had loved Faolin. He had always been steady and strong. Always he knew what to say to make her laugh, to make her feel better. He always thought of her first, never his own safety. That's how he had lost his life. He had insisted on being one of her gaurds and her mother had relented... If Arya had fought it, had said no and not given up Faolin would never have died. She had no one but herself to blame.  
Arya sniffled, the tears stopping slowly and closed her eyes, almost feeling the pain be pushed back. She had to move on. This wasn't good or healthy. Arya and Elfric sat up at the same time, he still peered into her mind. He seemed to have matured over the journey here. **Eragon is a nice elf....** He said to her.  
Arya held back a laugh. **Eragon's not an elf, Elfric. He's a hu...Rider.** She said. For it was true.. He wasn't really human anymore, she could tell that much herself on the journey here. She wasn't an elf anymore. She was a Rider. And she had to accept that. Which she did... It was just strange.  
**Rider... I wasn't aware that was a race? I thought it was just a... job?** Elfric asked her, his confused mind buzzing within hers.  
**Well....** Arya began but a knock on her tree stopped her thoughts. "Yes?"  
"Arya? Its time to start back. There's an empirial army marching towards the Hadarac Desert, They're going to attack and there have been reports of Murtagh and Thorn with them." Eragon's rustic voice sounded harried and worried. "If you can, hurry. Queen Islanzadi told us to be on our way."  
Arya gave a small nod to Elfric. "Be out there in a second." She hopped onto Elfric's already saddled back, everything she brought could stay here. Elfric's wings snapped and he propelled himself out of the open ceiling meeting Saphira and Eragon in the air. Both of the dragons started back, Eragon and Arya's eyes met for a few seconds, revealing more things that she wanted to. Arya looked away, slightly blushing as she leaned over Elfric's neck as they zoomed back towards the fight.


	4. Ary's DreamInterlude

_Arya stood on a cliff, the egg in her pack on her back wrapped in a soft leather pouch itself. Faolin came up to her, his hand pressed against the back of her neck. A warm feeling eveloped Arya as she turned to face him._  
_"Faolin?" She murmured, reaching up with a hand to trace his soft, boyish face. His silver gold hair was tied in a braid behind his neck._  
_"Tis I, sweet Arya." Faolin murmured, his lips barely moving. He pulled back and handed her a Black Morning Glory. A tear ran down Arya's face. This was too good to be true._  
_"I love you, Faolin..." Arya let out a small gasp, as he backed away and became the shade Durza. An evil glint lit up what had been previously Faolin's face. Arya stepped back, her foot slipping on the edge of the cliff. The shade came at her and pushed her down, down...down._  
_A scream of her lover's name escaped Arya's lips before she woke._


End file.
